1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an educational implement, and more particularly to a modular and versatile educational implement structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, two prior art educational implements are respectively made integrally and are limited in use and function. One of the two prior art educational implements has a triangular shape and a fixed framework. Other one of the two prior art educational implements has a semicircular shape and a fixed framework. These two prior art educational implements are very limited in versatility. In addition, both implements can be used to draw a line. Such a functional duplication is a reflection of the inherent deficiency of the prior art educational implements. In addition, the prior art educational implements are not cost-effective in terms of space occupation, packaging cost, shipping cost, production cost, and material cost.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a modular educational implement structure with is also versatile, efficient, and economical.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the modular educational implement structure comprising units of the standardized size, design, shape, and the like. The units can be arranged or fitted together in a variety of ways, so as to make the educational implement adaptable to many uses and functions.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.